Wall lead-throughs for cables, which can also be called cable lead-throughs, serve to guide cables through a wall from one side to the other side. Such wall lead-throughs are particularly used in connection with guiding cables through a housing wall of a unit or a cabinet, for example a control cabinet. Such wall lead-throughs can provide for a seal, for example for sealing against the penetration of moisture and dirt.
Wall lead-throughs can have a housing made of plastic, which is manufactured as an injection moulded part. In the case of this or other known designs, the housing has a housing breakthrough that is located opposite to a wall breakthrough, which the cables are to be guided through.
From document DE 32 24 977 A1, a cable support sleeve held by a notch in a wall for the sealed bushing of a cable or cable set through a wall in motor vehicles is known. The cable support sleeve has a perforated base body with an integrally connected, truncated conical extension whose end collar is supported in a sealing manner on the cable. The base body is quadrilateral, for example square, as a rule. The cable support sleeve has outer narrow surfaces whose regions allocated to the notch are held via tongue and groove connections. The notch holds a plurality of such cable support sleeves whose mutually adjacent narrow surfaces likewise engage in one another via tongue and groove connections. Thus, for example in the region of two mutually approximately parallel outer boundary edges and in a third boundary edge which connects the aforesaid two and is approximately at right angles thereto, the base body in each case has grooves which are recessed into the narrow surface there. In the region of the fourth boundary edge, the base body supports an outwardly projecting tongue which can engage into a groove of an adjacent cable support sleeve when a plurality of cable support sleeves are joined to one another.
Document DE 102 25 046 A1 concerns a device for attaching a cable lead-through to a wall aperture. The device surrounds the aperture on all sides and can be connected to the wall in a tightly sealed and stationary manner. The device has at least one continuous opening for cables and can be connected to the cable lead-through in a stationary and tightly sealed manner. At least one retaining clip is provided in order to be able to detachably connect the cable lead-through to the device.
In the document DE 10 2013 201 149 A1, a cable guide device is disclosed that has a seal carrier that is provided with a cable entry opening for the arrangement of a cable gasket. The seal carrier and the cable gasket comprise a separation plane extending parallel to a cable guide direction, wherein a threaded element is provided that can be screwed against the seal carrier for abutment of the cable gasket against the cable arranged in the cable lead-through opening.
From the document DE 299 11 305 U1, a cable-plug lead-through system for housings for accommodating electrical and/or electronic components is known. The lead-through system is provided with a multi-part grid component with receiving means for sealing elements which is to be mounted on one side of the housing breakthrough.
A multi-part housing for a wall cable lead-through is further known from the document U.S. Pat. No. 7,806,374 B1.
In the document DE 102 25 046 A1, a device for attaching a cable lead-through to a wall aperture is disclosed. A multi-part grid component is arranged on the backside of a housing that is to be mounted on the wall.
A cable lead-through and a cable lead-through system are further described in the document EP 1 710 882 A1.
From the document WO 2010/011151 A2, a wall duct for a connector pipe is known. When manufacturing the wall duct, a cubicoidal part of a thermal insulator is entered through a hole in the wall and thereby also through a hole in a fastening plate which is arranged on the inner side of the wall with the hole. Thereby, the cubicoidal part of the thermal insulator is entered into the inside of a solar collector. Into this arrangement, a connector pipe is then entered to provide a pipe connection on the outside and the inside, respectively. A mounting ring is arranged on the connector pipe.